Its A Rainy Day, Must Be Bath Time
by KazKarLove
Summary: Kazune yearns for Karin. Will he ever get to express his feelings? The chance comes along on a rainy day and that bath water is just the right temp. for warming up cold bodies... Lemony fluff


**Author Notes:**

**WOW I actually updated!!! It's really amazing…**

**Sorry all for my long absence, but I see that the M rated section of Kamichama Karin has been booming!!! And to think, when I first started no one had any M rated writings there!!**

**3 Love you guys! Thank you Goddess of Magic for getting me writing again! 3**

**I do not own Kamichama Karin or its characters!!**

**Rated M for Mature for Sexual Scenes, and some language**

**Setting:**

_Micchi and Himeka are still in England. Karin and Kazune are growing closer and in this story they are the only characters. Staged in the house._

Thunder rumbled in the distance as Kazune stood outside by the garden. He sat the watering can down on the grass and kneeled down by a little pink flower. Kazune gazed at the little flower for a bit before gentle touching the petals and taking in its sweet fragrance. His finger traced the outline of the petals tenderly. His trance might have continued if a small rain drop had not hit him on his hand. Looking up Kazune sighed. "Why did I even bother to water the flowers?" he pondered aloud.

With one swift movement, Kazune was on his feet. With the wind blowing his blond locks around he began to move inside. Behind him, the little pink flower billowed in the breeze.

Kazune opened the door into the house and felt the heat begin to warm him up.

_I need a bath…_ He thought.

---------

As he made his way into the heart of the house, Kazune noticed the door knob turning in the hall. The door creaked open and in popped a familiar golden head with those familiar green hair ties. Karin had come home. Kazune smiled as he watched her come in the door and shake the water off her wet head.

"Brrr! It's freezing out there with all that rain!" She huffed as she tried to squeeze the water out of her clothes. Karin looked up. "Oh, Kazune-kun!"

"Welcome back." Kazune replied as he walked up to greet her. "I see you got caught up in the rain…"

"Hehe, yeah…" Karin giggled and stuck out her tongue so cutely that Kazune almost couldn't stand it. "Oh no!" She exclaimed looking at her shirt.

Kazune looked down and blushed suddenly. Karin's soft, angel-like white shirt had become completely soaked and…totally see through. Her pink lacey bra didn't help the see-though-ness.

"Idiot! Don't look!" Karin shrieked.

"I…um...sor-"He couldn't even finish his sentence, Karin had already punched him clear across the hall.

"You pervert! I won't forgive you!" Karin exclaimed as she shook him angrily.

"Ouch! Damn it, Karin, I didn't mean to see that! I just was coming to greet you!" Kazune shouted as he was shaken by Karin. "I didn't mean it, honestly!"

Karin stopped her furious shaking of Kazune, and looked him straight in the eye. "Really?" She asked.

Kazune sighed. "Really…now if you'll excuse me, I need a bath." Karin had turned him loose and he began to wander up the stairs before hearing a small sneeze. Looking behind him, Karin stood with a little blush across her face. Kazune walked back down the steps and reached his hand over to Karin. Karin took his hand and Kazune pulled her close to him. With his other hand, he felt Karin's forehead and cheeks.

"You're warm. Maybe you should take a bath first." Kazune said and began to turn back to the stairs. He felt a small tug at his shirt.

"But what about you?" Karin asked in a small embarrassed voice. Kazune smirked alittle and grabbed Karin's small waist to pull her close.

"Why, do you want me to join you?" He smiled evilly. "I could help make sure every part of you is clean." Karin blushed a deep shade of red.

"N-no thank you!" She struggled in his strong arms. But Kazune's grip was tighter.

"Why not, aren't we already like a married couple…and don't married couples take baths together?" He whispered in her ear. "Karin, I bet you look cute covered in suds."

Karin gasped and struggled more, but the combination of Kazune's strength and his sexy, alluring scent made it hard to resist. "I…uh…Kazune-kun…" She stuttered before she succumbed to his power. His strong arms held her up.

"I can't hold on…like this…you're…driving me crazy…Kazune-kun!" She cried. Kazune smirked.

"Would you like me to help you into the bath?" Kazune whispered.

"Hah, Hah, y-yes." Karin was breathing hard now, trying to resist falling for his charm even more.

Kazune swept her off her feet and carried her bridal style up the stairs in into the bathroom. Inside, he gently lowered her feet onto the ground and held her stable. She let him slide his warm hand into her wet shirt and slowly begin to peel the shirt off. Kazune pulled off the shirt and began to unbutton his own, while looking Karin up and down. Karin blushed and started to shrink away as Kazune reveled his bare chest, which over the years had grown in muscle and size. Seeing Karin shrink away, Kazune smirked and unbuttoned his jeans as well.

"EEP!" Karin yelped. "K-kazune-kun!" She covered her eyes and turned around. Kazune finished stripping and grabbed a towel to cover himself. He walked past Karin and slid the door to the bath open.

"See you in the tub." Kazune smirked as Karin opened her eyes just enough but closed them harder and blushed.

With the door to the bathroom closed, Karin silently debated whether she should be doing this with Kazune. A slight shiver ran up her spine and she remembered that she might catch a cold if she didn't get in the hot water quick. She carefully removed her shirt and slowly her panties. Wrapping herself in a towel like Kazune she bravely slid the door open. Steam blurred her vision but she made her way over to the tub. Karin slid in the warm water and sighed.

_The water is so nice…_

Strong hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her close to an even stronger chest. "Damn, don't you look sexy, in that towel…" Kazune murmured in her ear. His lops touched her soft neck and slowly left a trail of kisses up to her ear. Karin gasped and whipped around in the large tub. Kazune moved in to kiss her again.

"Kazune-kun! Wa-"Karin was silenced by his kiss. Kazune licked her lips and instinctually, Karin parted her lips, allowing kazune to enter. His tongue played with hers, bantering back and forth. Karin broke the kiss to breathe, gasping. Kazune pulled back a bit to take a good look at her. Her hair had fallen out of the bun that she had put it in and bounced around in damp think golden waves around her. Her pink lips were cherry red and swollen from their kissing and she had a slight flush of pink on her cheeks. Karin's olive eyes had a glazed loving look about them and she was breathing harder than normal. As Kazune's eyes moved about the rest of her body, he felt a growing need to hold her tighter than ever. The white towel was beginning to slip off her breasts and her legs had begun to part.

"Hah, hah, Kazune-kun…why…" Karin had finally spoken and brought Kazune out of his thoughts. He grinned.

"Because you are my girl. And I want to show you how much you mean to me." Kazune gently moved a strand of hair out of Karin's face. "I...I love…you, Karin."

Karin's eyes wield up with tears and she hugged Kazune tightly, her towel falling off completely and floating to the bottom of the tub.

"I love you too, Kazune-kun!" Karin exclaimed. "I really love you…"

Kazune breathed a sigh of relief and kissed Karin again. By now Karin was straddling his lap with no towel. Realizing this, Kazune broke the kiss and groaned.

"K-Karin, your towel…" He started to push her away. Karin resisted and instead held tighter. Kazune groaned again, causing Karin to giggled playfully.

"Fuck, Karin please stop, because I might not be able to hold myself back if you continue." Kazune's face was strained.

"You don't have to hold yourself back…" Karin whispered. "I want you…too"

Kazune saw Karin was serious and allowed himself to look at Karin's pink nipples which had promptly become erect with the cold air hitting them since Karin began straddling him. Kazune couldn't resist any longer and began to caress her breasts with utmost care and love. He blew lightly across them, making her nipples quiver and harden even more.

"Uh…Kazune-kun…" Karin's pulse began to race.

Kazune began kneading her breasts with one hand and used the other to travel up and down her body in the water. He began kissing her passionately on the lips before moving down. The sexy dip in her collar bone, her neck, her shoulders, everything above water.

"K-Kazune-kun…you're teasing me…" Karin moaned. With that, Kazune leaned Karin against the tub side and used both his hands and tongue to play with her breasts. Kazune cupped her breasts with his hands and swirled his tongue around one pink nipple at a time.

"Ahh…." Karin ran her fingers though his damp blond hair and closed her eyes. She cried out when he began sucking on her breasts. "Kazune-kun!"

One hand slid down to her thighs and began exploring her inner leg. Karin's eyes popped open when he reached her clit. "Wait, Kazune-kun!" Kazune looked up from her breasts.

"I…I...never mind…" she sighed.

Kazune sat up a bit and asked "What's wrong?"

"I'm a bit nervous…" Karin stated shyly. Kazune smiled.

"I really do love you, Karin, and I promise to never hurt you again."

"Ah…okay…"

Kazune then slipped a finger into her petals. Karin gasped and bucked back. Kazune leaned over and kissed her deeply, caressing her face gently. A second finger wiggled its way into Karin's warmth. Breathing deeply, Karin smothered herself with Kazune's chest, leaning against it for support. "Ah…hah…haaahhh…Kazune-kun, I'm going to….haahh…" Karin cried out as she came on three of Kazune's fingers. She breathed deeper, inhaling more of his sexy scent.

Looking back up at Kazune's face, she kissed him. "Can…can I put it in?" Kazune asked quietly…

"Yeah…please be gentle…"

Karin gasped as Kazune positioned his completely hardened manhood between her legs.

"Ah…wait, Kazune…" Karin moaned.

"What?" Kazune stopped impatiently.

"Will water go inside me?" her face was so innocent that Kazune barely held back a chuckle.

"Just hold on to me as tight as you want and everything will be fine."

"Ah…okay."

Kazune gently started to slid himself inside of Karin, holding himself back from just banging her against the wall of the tub.

"Eh…ouch…" Karin winced.

"Are you okay? Is this too uncomfortable? Should we stop?"Even though he asked that, Kazune knew it was almost impossible to stop now.

"N-no, it only hurts alittle bit. It's okay." Karin breathed in and out slowly as Kazune pushed on.

Kazune groaned as he fit his entire length in her. He waited a moment for Karin to become accustomed to his size. Moaning, Karin leaned in and kissed Kazune deeply. Kazune took this as a sign to continue and began thrusting against her.

"Hah, hah, Karin… I love you so much!" Kazune breathed as he held himself back.

"M-me too…"Karin replied as she dug her nails into Kazune's back.

"S-shit, I'm gonna cum if we don't stop…" Kazune grit his teeth and started to withdraw, but Karin locked her legs around him.

"No, I want you to cum inside me first!" Karin moaned. "It's okay for today…" Kazune nodded and let himself go.

They moaned together. Karin felt the warmth fill her up inside. "Kazune-kun…"

"That was great…" Kazune whispered into Karin's ear. "Thank you."

"No problem…"

The two lovers held one another in the bath, with their love growing for one another, just like the pink flower outside as the sun's rays shone on it. Maybe rainy days are good after all.

**Final Note:**

**I AM CHANGING MY USER NAME TO "EMI-CHAN"**

**I really miss doing stories, but I have been caught up with life. I am currently working on polishing my photography skills. I might not update the other stories as much or at all, since I have basically forgotten how to write almost everything!! I do hope you enjoy this!**

**Love Emi-Chan 3**

**AKA KazKarLove**


End file.
